De Celos y Cebollas
by HanakoOo
Summary: One-shot. El americano soltó un rápido sollozo. Maldijo a la cebolla en el momento. Despues, sabemos que va a amarla de por vida. America/Mexico. Mexico es una chica...!


De Celos y Cebollas

No estaba en su mejor humor... Acababa de asistir a una conferencia mundial, que se había alargado más de lo esperado y le había dejado con un montón de hambre, que no pudo solucionar en su momento, porque España le insistió por más de media hora que se quedara un rato con él a festejar que el mundo ya se estaba recuperando económicamente. Dijo que no, muchas gracias repetidas veces, pero el español simplemente no se daba por vencido. La joven a veces pensaba que era verdaderamente testarudo. Al final, por alguna razón desconocida, el español dejó de insistir y resignado, decidió festejar únicamente con Chile y Portugal. La joven literalmente dejó el salón en el que estaba en un paso tan rápido, que nadie más tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Al llegar, decidió hacerse algo delicioso para comer para que su hermano México Sur, Pedro, como le había dado el nombre España, comiese junto con ella.

Pero al momento de comenzar a guisar lo que más sabia que le gustaba, Pedro simplemente no asistió a la cocina. A la mexicana, de pelo tan negro como las plumas de un curvo, le pareció extraño, pero cuando Pedro no asistía a comer era porque verdaderamente tenía asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Un tanto molesta, decidió terminar de hacer la comida. De pronto se percató de que había olvidado algo. Posó su mano morena en su rostro. No podía ser que algo tan importante le hubiese pasado por alto. ¿Qué sería de todo su platillo sin la salsa picante? ¡No sabría absolutamente nada! Vertiginosa, corrió hacia el frigorífico y saco todo lo que necesitaba. No era demasiado; simplemente una gran ración de chile jalapeño, una cebolla, y dos tomates.

Los puso en la tabla para cortarlos y justo cuando iba a comenzar su tarea, alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta. Para haberla tocado tan iracundamente como aquella vez, María Guadalupe pensó que el asunto que quien quiera que fuese quería atender era de verdadera urgencia. De tanta urgencia como para interrumpir su comida tan esperada.

Corrió hacia la puerta de madera de caoba pintada de un color cálido y la abrió con rapidez.

Después de ver quién era, se molestó. ¿Por aquella persona había interrumpido su tan sagrada comida?

- Dios mío, Dios mío, - dijo, mirando al cielo y sosteniendo el rosario que tenía colgado suavemente en el escote - ¿Por qué has dejado que el gringo interrumpa la comida que me has dado?

El aludido, rubio y de ojos azules, rió embarazosamente.

- México-chan, México-chan… - dijo, llevándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza y frunciendo incómodamente el entrecejo - ¿te molesta mi visita?

La morena suspiró, y miró al rubio directamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

Como siempre, traía ese abrigo de color café puesto, debajo del cual llevaba una camiseta de un color más tenue, y una corbata de color rojo oscuro. Difícilmente lo veía de otra forma después de las conferencias mundiales. Después lo miro a los ojos. Ojos azules, ojos al fin y al cabo, que la miraban con una expresión que la mexicana no lograba descifrar. Debajo de esos ojos, una gafas, a veces prácticamente invisibles, que le daban un aire inteligente. Detrás de esas gafas, un pequeño rubor rosado en las mejillas, una nariz afilada y perfecta, y debajo de esa nariz una sonrisa que casi nuca desaparecía. Siempre era un verdadero placer observarlo por un buen rato.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta. – contestó la joven de ojos profundamente negros, - Pásale, gringo.

Se hizo a un lado para que su amigo estadounidense pudiera entrar a su hogar. A este, como siempre, le asombro su contenido.

- ¿Ya te he dicho que me encanta tu hogar? ¡Tiene tantos colores! ¡Mira ese arreglo de plata! – dijo, haciendo alusión a una caja hecha totalmente del contenido recién mencionado - ¡Qué bien huelen esas flores! – volvió a exclamar, acercándose a un arreglo de Dalias en el centro de una mesa -¿Me habías dicho que ese se llamaba calendario azteca, no es así?

- Si, ese es su nombre.

De pronto el joven adulto y rubio pareció quedar hipnotizado por alguna razón. Aspiro aire profundamente, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron como quien se sonroja por un pequeño estimulo al placer.

- Huele muy bien… ¿Estas cocinando algo, María?

A la joven morena le pareció extraño que le llamara por su verdadero nombre. Se enrojeció ligeramente, e intentó acomodarse un mechón de cabello inexistente, como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Un extraño mal habito, si, pero ocasionado por España después de reñirle un repetido número de veces por el poco cuidado que tenía su hermoso cabello. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y finalmente, después de haber sufrido ese ligero arranque, fue capaz de responder.

- Sí, pero aun me falta un poco para terminar. – dijo, acordándose de la salsa que había dejado pendiente.

_- I see, I see, _- dijo el americano en su idioma - ¿gustas que te ayude?

La joven asintió gustosamente.

- Me serviría de mucho.

Comenzó su camino hacia la cocina, y Alfred la siguió, aun disfrutando del dulce y a la vez un tanto picante aroma que había en la cocina hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Cuando llegaron, María Guadalupe comenzó a lavar de nuevo todo lo que había dejado pendiente de cortar. Al terminar, tomo el cuchillo con la mano derecha, y justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar, América le tomo la cintura por la espalda con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha sostuvo el cuchillo que la morena acababa de alcanzar. La mexicana se sonrojó aun más, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con la chispa de la ligera preocupación.

- Oye, gringo… - comenzó a decir.

- Shhh. – le siseó Alfred, se acercó a su oreja, y le dijo, - ¿sabes? Odiaría que algo le pasara a tus lindas, lindas manos… Sobre todo que llegaras a cortarte con este cuchillo… - dijo levantando su mano y la de México con él, y volteándola de modo que pudiese ver su palma. Le besó esa parte la mano con ternura. - ¿Porqué no me dejas cortar esa cebollas por ti? Después de todo, un héroe verdadero no puede dejar que una damisela se ponga asimisma en peligro…

La joven asintió, infinitamente avergonzada, logro que Alfred le soltara la mano, y se alejo un poco más de lo necesario de él.

- ¿En rodajas o picada?- le preguntó con sencillez.

- Picada.

Antes de que comenzara a picarla, la mexicana sonrió confianzudamente y le dijo:

- Esto va a ser interesante.

El rubio de labios ligeramente rozados se confundió un poco por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué tenia de interesante verlo cortar y picar a pedazos una enorme cebolla blanca como aquella?

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Me demostrará que tan celoso eres.

El rubio de ojos azul un tanto oscuro se confundió un poco más, y le cuestionó con la mirada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, mucho menos a que se refería.

- ¿Cómo esperas que una cebolla haga eso?

- Con lo mucho que llorarás. Si lloras de inmediato, me demostrara que no soportas ver a quien quieres con otra persona. Si no lo haces, me daré cuenta de que por lo menos eres seguro de ti mismo.

El americano se sintió extrañamente amenazado por las palabras de la mexicana de pelo azabache. Era un héroe, y no podía permitir que una damisela pequeña y hermosa como María Guadalupe tuviera razón en que tan celoso era. Si, si sentía como si su pecho se quemara al a veces verla tan familiarizada con Antonio, o con Canadá, con quien a veces duraba interminables horas charlando, pero no pasó por su mente que fueran celos. No podían serlos. Un héroe _**no**_ sentía celos. Jamás.

Comenzó a cortar la cebolla, y un ardor invadió sus ojos. Tratando de que México no pudiera alcanzar a verlo, le dio la espalda mientras la joven estaba ocupada en otra clase de cosas. El ardor se intensifico, y después dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, ya ligeramente adoloridos. Rayos, estaba llorando. Escuchó a la mexicana de piel morena entre nubes mientras decía:

- Debo admitir que por lo menos han pasado diez segundos, creo que no eres tan celoso después de todo, Alfred.

El aludido quiso no concentrarse en el dolor de sus ojos, pero accidentalmente antes de responder, soltó un sollozo. Todo se había ido al carajo. Qué demonios.

Volteo a ver a María Guadalupe con una mirada triste y enojada, a la cual después de haber oído su sollozo se le había formado una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, la sonrisa rápidamente desapareció.

- Alfred… No llores… - dijo mientras intentaba no sonreír enfrente se el ''héroe''.

El adulto joven de ojos profundamente azules soltó otro sollozo y volvió su vista hacia la cebolla, mientras intentaba terminar la tarea que había empezado a pesar del dolor en sus ojos. Solo no quería perder su dignidad… Quería demostrar que siendo un héroe podía soportar el dolor… Sobre todo después de haber escuchado la ligera risa de la mujer bronceada y labios rojizos, burlándose inocentemente de él.

Pero justo cuando iba a volver a comenzar, un abrazo repentino por su lado izquierdo lo interrumpió.

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven que era casi tan alta como el pegado al suyo, y dos delgados brazos rodeado su cuello. Después volvió a escuchar una risa, y puso el cuchillo sobre la repisa para poder abrazarla sin que esta sufriera algún peligro. Entonces la risa de la joven se intensificó, pero no dejó de ser igual de dulce.

La abrazó con más fuerza, intentado hacerla callar. Pero fue imposible, porque termino riéndose con ella.

- Alfred… Puedo hacerlo yo…

Otras dos lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos del americano. Efectos secundarios de la cebolla, eso era todo.

La morena se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Eres tremendamente celoso. Ya deja de llorar.

Tomo el cuchillo que estaba en la repisa y termino ella el trabajo. Ya después de terminar de comer le consolaría con una larga sesión de besos.

* * *

Sí, segun una creencia mexicana y muy popular entre mis pariente, depende de que tanto llores al cortar una cebolla, será ese tu grado de celos.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
